Mall Adventure
by LizluvsSpongebob
Summary: Some of our favorite Organization members go to a local shopping mall. Extreme randomness, wtf! moments, and a little AkuRoku action lies ahead!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters.

A/N: I'm back, and with another KH fanfic, inspired by a trip to the mall! Oh and please forgive the OOCness but hey I did say this was EXTREMELY random! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Xemnas had been looking forward to the weekend the entire week. After the chaos that had occurred in the castle(which included Axel burning down the kitchen for the fifth time in just one month), a nice, relaxing shopping trip was needed. He made his way through the castle, gathering the Organization members that would go on the trip. Not all them agreed to go, however. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord had an 'important' poker game, no one wanted Larxene to go on the trip, and Lexaeus and Vexen simply refused to go. None of this bothered the Superior in the slightest. The less members that went, the less chaotic the trip would be.

After Xemnas had gathered the members that were going, they filed into their own personal bus. Yes, a bus. They didn't have a gummi ship anymore. Not since Luxord had crashed it into the castle coming back from a nearby casino drunk.

After everyone was seated, Xemnas ignited the engine and drove off for the Mall That Never Was.

**xXx**

Once they got there, Xemnas told everyone to meet back at the bus in 3 hours and the Organization members went their own separate ways. Marluxia sped off to Victoria's Secret, mumbling about a sale that was going on. Demyx dragged Zexion to Game Stop to buy the new Rockband game. Xemnas took Saix to a hair salon. And since Axel was now forbidden to go anywhere near the kitchen, he and Roxas went to go find a bite to eat first.

**xXx**

The first thing Saix wanted to do was get the tips of his hair dyed pink. After dropping him off at a hair salon, Xemnas went to the second floor. What immediately caught his attention was the DDR game. Deciding to give it a try, the Superior walked over to it, only to recognize the teen already on it.

The Keyblade wielder looked like he was having a blast and was blissfully unaware of Xemnas's arrival. After finishing his dance, Sora punched the air. "Ha! Yes! Beat that, Riku!" He turned around to challenge his best friend. He instantly saw Xemnas and summoned his Keyblade.

"What are YOU doing here, Xemnas?!" he yelled out. Xemnas chuckled.

"I should be asking YOU that same question. You're the one who shouldn't be here in this Nobody's world. All I wanted to do was come here for a little relaxation. I was hoping to get to this game before anyone else did."

Sora brandished his weapon. "Let's do this then! I bet you can't beat my high score!"

Xemnas stepped onto the platform next to the brown-haired teenager, boasting," I'll have you know that I auditioned for the role of Troy in High School Musical. And I almost made it, but that stupid Zac Efron got the role just because they thought me and Vanessa Hudgens didn't look good together."

Sora laughed. "Ha! Whatever! You're going down, _Superior_!" Xemnas gazed down at him before going through the song list. After choosing Barbie Girl to dance to, he and Sora exchanged glares just before the song started.

**xXx**

In Game Stop, Zexion was getting a bit irritated. Demyx was supposed to just get that one game, but instead he chose to browse through the store's items. The Cloaked Schemer wanted to leave for the bookstore already. He needed to buy a book on pyromania to see if there was any way to help Axel with his 'problem'. "Okay! I'm done Zexy!" Demyx announced cheerfully appearing behind the shorter man.

"Please refrain yourself from calling me that, Number 9," Zexion reprimanded him quietly. "Now, unless there's something else you need, let us go find a bookstore."

Demyx made a face at the thought of reading as he followed Zexion out the store.

**xXx**

Xemnas stomped his way to the escalator, infuriated. He couldn't believe he had just LOST at DDR to Sora. How could he? He was an excellent dancer. That's what Saix had said when he'd agreed to do the moon dance once. He decided to do some shopping to take his mind off of what had just happened.

**xXx**

Axel and Roxas were strolling through the mall eating some ice cream, having just finished their meal at a café. They were currently poking fun at random people walking by them. Spotting someone, Axel elbowed the blonde kid next to him. "Hey! Look at that dude over there! The red head with the bald dude next to him."

Roxas followed Axel's gaze. "I see him!"

"What's with that hair style! He has it in a pony tail! Maybe he should cut some of it off and make a wig for his bald friend!" After hearing this, Roxas burst into laughter.

"Good one, Ax!"

**xXx**

Just across from them, Reno nudged his partner Rude. "Hey look at those guys over there! Are they in some sort freakin' cult or something? I mean the dude with the red hair looks like he painted on those teardrop things on his face!" The bald man turned around and momentarily lifted his sunglasses to get a glimpse of who the red haired man was talking about. "Hmph." was the only response he could make. Gosh, Reno could sure be immature at times.

**xXx**

Marluxia was walking towards Claire's, feeling very content with himself. He had found great deals on many of his favorite fragrances at Victoria's Secret. Now he needed to check out if Claire's had anything good on sale this week. Arriving at the store, he bumped into Saix, who apparently had gotten his nose pierced as well as getting his tips dyed pink.

"Oh my! I must say that pink suits you well," the Graceful Assassin commented, examining Saix's new hair color.

"I just figured I tried a new look just in time for my weekly moon dance." The Luna Diviner walked along the store, with a dreamy look on his face.

Marluxia remained silent after hearing this. _"And they say I'm the girly one,"_ he thought bitterly.

**xXx**

After having their good laughs, Axel and Roxas sat down on the bench by a huge water fountain. They weren't speaking seeing that they were both finishing up their ice cream. Taking the last bite of his cone, Axel carelessly threw his napkin over his shoulder and into the fountain. He sat there people-watching when he noticed the distracting slurping noises coming from the blonde next to him.

Axel looked down, suddenly captivated by Roxas's ice cream eating habits. He was starting to feel really hot all of a sudden. Why'd he have to get a Popsicle? Couldn't he have just bought a damn sundae? The way teen's tongue slid up and down on the Popsicle made it impossible for Axel to look away. Axel felt his pants suddenly feel uncomfortably tighter after a few seconds. Beside him, Roxas was blissfully unaware of the dilemma he was causing his red-haired friend.

He was about to ask Axel if he wanted to go check out some stores when the Flurry of Dancing Flames pulled him closer and pressed his lips roughly against his. Roxas's eyes widened, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Feeling Axel's tongue enter his mouth, the blonde teen let out a small moan. _"Screw it!"_ he thought, wrapping his arms around his best friends neck.

**xXx**

Xemnas was feeling a lot better now that he had distracted himself with shopping! He'd found Hannah Montana's new CD and even bought some new pajamas for himself. After asking someone for the time, he went made his way out of the mall and into the parking lot. Axel and Roxas were already there surprisingly.

"What are you two doing out here so early? You both are usually the last ones to get back," the Superior questioned, loading his shopping bags onto the bus.

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, well we got kicked out by security. Apparenly we went overboard with PDAs."

"Public Displays of Affection?" a smooth voice asked from behind. They turned to see Zexion and Demyx arrive. The blue haired man smirked. "You two really need to familiarize yourselves with the term 'self-control'."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever. Geez!" Axel waved his hand carelessly as he and Roxas made their way to the back of the bus.

"Did anyone see Marluxia and Saix?" Xemnas asked the four already seated on the bus. As if on cue, Marluxia stepped into the bus followed by Saix. "No need to worry, Superior." Xemnas nodded, seeing that everyone had arrived.

**xXx**

The drive back to the castle was not a quiet one. First off Marluxia insisted on playing his new Britney Spears CD. Saix was showing off his new fairy princess outfit he had bought for this moon dance ritual. Zexion had just started on his new book on pyromania while Demyx was entertained with the Where's Waldo book the Schemer had bought him. And of course, Axel and Roxas where continuing their 'make-out' session in the back of the bus.

Overall, Xemnas thought it was a good day. He had endured worse. In the meantime, he was trying to decide which of his new pajamas to wear to bed tonight: the Hannah Montana one or the High School Musical one_._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I can't believe I finished this! It turned out to be much shorter than I expected. Oh well! It's currently 3 A.M. right now and I'm tired, so please don't point out any grammar mistakes! My apologies if you do find some. If you review, Zexion will come to read you a bedtime story before you go to sleep. If you don't review, Xemnas will force you to watch the High School Musical 3 and Jonas Brothers movies with him! XD


End file.
